


Checkmate

by lovelybandito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (as best as i could), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Unreliable Narrator, basically all this is is tubbos thoughts during the 20th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybandito/pseuds/lovelybandito
Summary: He'd been hopeful.---It was checkmate. The end.[aka tubbos thoughts during some events on the 20th]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Checkmate

When he’d gone into the fight alongside Tommy, he’d been hopeful. Both of them have been preparing. They had gear and this confrontation with Dream for the disks had been something they knew was coming.

It was always coming.

Sure, they were on their last lives but Dream wouldn’t kill them, would he? They’d been friends at one point, and even recently, Tubbo had considered Dream a friend. Maybe they’d be able to talk it out with him. Get the disks back after months.

The disks were Tommy’s most prized possession. Tubbo knew that Tommy would never stop fighting for them. The amount of history, of memories, behind those disks.

Tommy was his best friend, and Tubbo cared for him immensely. Tubbo would sacrifice himself for Tommy.

But he’d hurt Tommy more than he ever wanted to. He knew that the moment he first thought Tommy was dead. When he’d seen the pillar in Logsteadshire and believed Tommy had jumped from it, he blamed himself. He should have visited. Ignored what Dream told him about Tommy. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Dream. But he had, and it was his fault that things had gone the way they had.

The moment he realized how much he had hurt Tommy was the moment Tommy said “The disks were worth more than you ever were.” He knew Tommy regretted saying that the minute he said it. But just the fact that he had said it hurt more than anything.

While the two boys were hanging out and mostly back to the way they had been before the election and before everything went wrong, Tubbo had just internalized it. He just hid behind the laughs and jokes and hope.

Because he had been hopeful. Hopeful for him and for Tommy.

Clearly, that hope hadn’t been enough. Because here Tubbo was, standing next to Tommy. Covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding.

Dream was going to kill him. He knew it.

They’d gotten one of the disks. Tommy had stashed it in the enderchest. But Dream was unphased.

When Dream told Tommy to choose between the disk and Tubbo, Tommy tried to defend him. But Dream was telling them how powerless they were, how even though Tommy had grabbed the disk, he can still just easily kill Tubbo.

Dream gave Tommy the ultimatum and Tommy had looked back at him with such a desperate look in his face, asking what he should do.

Tubbo knew what he should do, and so he told Tommy to keep the disk. Those disks were worth more than him. He’d done enough, he’d hurt so many people. He’d been in charge when L’manburg was destroyed, but he’d gotten the chance to be a leader. He’d experienced a lot in his short life. It was okay. Tommy had suffered too, he deserved to finally have his one victory. Even at a cost.

And Tommy should’ve chosen the disks. But he didn’t. He gave Dream the disk.

-

And now Tommy and Tubbo were just following Dream to who knows where. They had nothing on them.

Deep down, Tubbo knew this was the end. Dream had already shown that he wanted to kill Tubbo, not Tommy. Why would he change his mind now?

So when Dream told Tommy to say goodbye to Tubbo, he accepted it. What other choice did he have?

He could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and he smiled sadly.

Tommy was going to be locked up in the prison and Tubbo would be dead.

They’d had fun. The past few years had been great. But they were trapped. Dream was right, he had been a pawn. Used by Schlatt against Tommy and Wilbur. Used by Wilbur against Schlatt. Used by Quackity and Dream and so many others.

It was checkmate. The end.

**Until it wasn’t.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! this is just a quick thing i wrote earlier tonight after rewatching the vods from the 20th. oh my god was that stream amazing, it was such a great ending for the season and the saga.


End file.
